Power of Randomness
by DarkDragon360
Summary: One psychotic Ender dragon human hybrid author, a bunch of Minecraft mobs, Herobrine, Notch, Steve, and ihearthorses6000 in one story equals chaos and craziness. Added to that is the power of the reviewers suggesting questions and dares will change the world forever. Welcome to the world of Randomness.


**A/N Heeey! I have an overactive imagination. I don't sleep much. When I have an overactive imagination and it's midnight, shit like this happens. Now, Herobrine do the disclaimer.**

**Herobrine: But it's so early…**

**Do it!**

**Herobrine: ZZZ… Um, the crazy nocturnal author over here doesn't own Minecraft…**

**I'm more than crazy, I'm an insane person with a teacher that gives me access to needles. And scissors. And pencil sharpeners that make pencils like really thick needles. BE AFRAID!**

Kenzie giggled crazily as she tapped into her author powers, she was ready to torture some characters.

"Somebody stop her!" Herobrine screamed, knowing that the universe will never be the same if that crazy woman… dragon… hybrid thingy had all that power.

"I'm trying!" Quartz the Nether dragon yelled as he tried to pin the dragon hybrid to the ground, but she was kicking, scratching, biting, and head-butting anything that came close to her.

"I'll give you coffee if you sit down and shut up! You know it's weird how parents work so hard to teach you to walk and talk, and then they yell at you to sit down and shut up," Kenzie muttered to herself. Herobrine stiffened at the thought of his beloved coffee. He decided that coffee was definitely worth it and plopped down in a chair.

"Hey Herobrine, why do you love coffee? I like tea a lot better," Kenzie mused.

"Well, I feel great, and I like the taste," Herobrine replied. A light brown brindle pitbull padded into the room.

"Hey Sadie!" Kenzie grinned. She reached down and stroked the cute little dog.

"Hi, hi, hi! Guess what, guess what, guess what!?" the hyperactive young dog yipped. "Some random person gave you a bunch of mob eggs!"

"Yay! Now I can torture, I mean talk to the mobs!" Kenzie smiled creepily. Herobrine groaned.

"I feel sorry for those poor mobs."

"I know, right," Quartz growled as the pig he was hunting ran away.

"I'm gonna do a Creeper first!" Kenzie completely ignored them. Herobrine sighed, the entity was completely sure that his author lacked any form of sanity. Kenzie activated the egg and a Creeper popped out.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Why aren't I with the other Creepers?" the Creeper fired off questions.

"I'm DarkDragon, I spawned you to partake in my randomness, interviews, and dares, and I summoned you through this egg. Cookie?" Kenzie offered the green mob a cookie.

"Eh, why not? I don't like the other Creepers anyway. I'm Forest ," the newest arrival gobbled down the cookie.

"Well, this place is pretty bad, now that you're a character, you're stuck with this psycho," Herobrine muttered.

"Okay then," said the viridescent mob slightly concerned. "Wait a minute, Herobrine?! Aaaaahhh! Help me!" Creeper screamed while running around, panicking.

"Seriously, I'm nothing like my Creepypasta counterpart. Sure, I do like hurting players, but I don't hurt mobs. I really need to tell Notch to tone it down," Herobrine rolled his eyes. "The really only thing you should be scared of is that hybrid over there."

"Oh," Forest calmed down, happy to know that Herobrine _wasn't_ going to kill him. A person walked into the room with features similar to Herobrine. The only difference was clothing, Herobrine wore only black while the look-alike had a light blue shirt and dark blue pants.

"HEROBRINE, I HAVE COME TO TAKE MY REVENGE!" the person screamed in all caps.

"Could you stop talking in all caps, it's hurting my ears," Herobrine grumbled.

"NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the loud intruder continued to scream.

"Shut up, Steve! It was only an hour of torture, it could've been worse. At least I didn't use the silver table, unlike my counterpart from Ashley's story," Herobrine groaned in irritation.

"YOU SET MY HOUSE AND MY DOGS ON FIRE AND MADE ME WATCH!" Steve yelled some more.

"Shut the Nether up! Your wolves are alive, I untamed them and they ran away. Idiot," Herobrine grumbled.

"Oh," Steve mumbled, embarrassed.

"You know, I'm kind of craving some of your pain coding, or maybe blood," Herobrine grinned sadistically, thinking about the invisible particles that people in Minecraftia gave off when in pain. He enjoyed harvesting them and savoring the screams, blood, and cries for mercy packed into every little piece. Blood was great too, according to the demon. Steve backed away slowly, then tried to run before slamming into the locked door.

"Oh, silly Steve, once you're a character, there's no escape," Herobrine laughed at the miner's expression of horror.

"Herobrine, leave him alone," Kenzie sighed, she wasn't in the mood for torture at the moment.

"Can I hurt him soon?" Herobrine whined like a child wanting something.

"Sure, why not. Do whatever after the chapter is over," Kenzie gave in to Herobrine's surprisingly adorable pout.

"Yeah!" the demon yelled in happiness. Steve let out a whimper as Herobrine stared at him with those cold, glowing eyes.

"Do me a favor in return, okay?" Kenzie asked Herobrine.

"Sure, what do you want?" Herobrine said.

"Try and cooperate for the whole story," Kenzie told her character.

"Eh, I'll do my best," Herobrine replied. He hoped nothing too bad would happen to him. An enderman popped into the room and looked around in confusion.

"You're in a story, there is no escape, and you can't teleport to get out of the room. Running away is useless. Sorry about this, I'll help you get some more blocks for your collection later," Herobrine sighed with a bored expression on his face.

"Don't worry about mom, I mean the Ender dragon, she lets me borrow you guys all the time!" Kenzie chirped happily.

"Can I have a grass block with a flower on it?" the Enderman blurted out.

"Sure! Have a stack of them!" Kenzie threw a bunch of blocks on the ground. The enderman grabbed them and grinned.

"So, my name is Shadow, and I'm Herobrine's best friend," the enderman introduced himself.

"I know who you are, I'm the author that wrote you," Kenzie deadpanned. Her own character didn't recognize her!

"Kenzie! Where's my enderman!" the Ender dragon roared as she flew through the portal.

"Moooom! I'm borrowing him, I already told you that!" Kenzie yelled back as she lashed her dragon tail in irritation.

"How many times have I told you!? Keep your wings and tail to yourself!" the dragon roared as Kenzie's midnight black tail came in contact with the dragon's leg. Kenzie flared her Ender dragon-like wings in anger and stalked off.

"Stop nagging!" she snarled as the Ender dragon continued to repeat herself. She huddled in a corner, wings and tail around her body as she muttered to herself.

"HOLD STILL AND LET ME HIT YOU!" Steve screamed as he tried to punch Herobrine. Herobrine smirked and started to conduct electricity. He fired a crackling ball of lightning at Steve who yelped as the sphere grazed his arm. His arm lay limp at his side, numb and useless after the attack. Herobrine punched Steve in the face, then pulled him into a chokehold with his obsidian sword pressed against Steve's neck.

"Are you going to stop acting like an immature child now?" Herobrine whispered in Steve's ear, his voice ominous and creepy. Steve gulped and nodded as Herobrine let him go.

"OW! KENZIE, YOUR DOG BIT ME!" Steve yelped as Sadie chased after him, nipping at his heels.

"Relax, she's just playing! She's not even biting hard, those are just puppy nips," Kenzie rolled her eyes as Steve continued to whine. "I swear, you're more annoying than Herobrine!"

"Am not!" Steve yelled back.

"Wow, that's real mature," Kenzie growled sarcastically.

"Well, if you need to, you can borrow my duct tape," her friend Ashley, or ihearthorses6000 offered when she came into the room.

"That would be great!" Kenzie grinned enthusiastically. She shot Steve a look that chilled him to the bone. He turned tail and ran, only to slam into an invisible barrier that knocked him out. Kenzie busied herself duct taping him to the wall.

"Hey, look, a purple cow!" Kenzie shouted and ran over to examine the anomaly. Yes, she was this hyper every day.

"I swear, that kid's got more energy than a mini-zombie. OH SHIT!" Ashley swore as a horde of mini-zombies came rushing through the doorway.

"I have the worst luck _ever!_"

**A/N Yay, all done. Yes, I do have permission to use Ashley, no worries! Not sure if we're friends yet, maybe, but I'm not certain. Hopefully you guys will give me some question/dare suggestions. If not, I'll just have another chaos chapter, no biggy.**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are VERY much appreciated. To all those flamers, don't be surprised if a horde of Herobrines show up in your server.**


End file.
